phoenotopiafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:FirankaMipińska/Brudnopis 2.0
No, em, tu będę próbować w tłumaczenia... I to więcej... Linijka 38 z http://wklej.org/id/3013161/ (poprawki z wersji Sandy) public static const id_8:Array = "Rybaczka Nie mów mi, że też masz zamiar przejść przez Mglisty Wąwóz. _Mnóstwo tego było w zeszłym tygodniu.",d_next,1],Jako że tu jestem, mogę ci dać kilka porad, co pomagą ci przetrwać. _Widzisz, mam trochę doświadczenia.",d_next,2,Jakieś pytania? \n <> Niebieskie Smugi? \n <> Szybki Wybór? \n <> Nieważne.",d_choice,3,3,6,8,Niebieskie Smugi, co? _Masz sokoli wzrok! _Nie wszyscy mogą je zobaczyć! ",d_next,4,Nie będę cię męczyć moimi teoriami czym one są, ale chyba każdy się zgodzi, że nieśmiali z nich goście. _Wygląda na to, że zbierają się w cichych miejscach.",d_next,5,Chodzenie za nimi nigdy nie zawiodło w doprowadzaniu mnie do bezpiecznego nieba. _Wydają się także być dziwnie przywiązane do starożytnych posągów Zofiel.",d_next,2,Widzę, że masz wiele narzędzi. _Męczące jest ciągłe przeglądanie twojego ekwipunku, by znaleźć to, czego potrzebujesz.",d_next,7,A profesjonalista wie, aby trzymać je podręcznie na jego pasku. _Po prostu użyj przycisków numerycznych aby szybko ich użyć. _Spróbuj!",d_next,2,Nie pozwól, żebym znalazła cię tam uwięzioną. _Jeśli będę musiała płacić za ciebie kaucję, będzie cię to kosztowało!",d_end Linijka 6 z http://wklej.org/id/3012179/ public static var scene0:Array = ["GALE",null,"MUSIC cutscene","FLASH 1 0xffffff 1",null,"SLIDE 0","WAIT 20",null,"FLASH 120 0xffffff 2",null,"TALKSLIDE x Nasze źródła historyczne mówią o starożytnej wojnie, co pogrążyła świat w ciemnościach.",null,"TALKSLIDE x Po latach walki, _wojna na Ziemi w końcu się skończyła, gdy ludzkość stworzyła swą najwspanialszą broń.",null,"TALKSLIDE x Nazwali tę broń_ Feniksem.",null,"FLASH 30 0xffffff 1",null,"SLIDE 1","WAIT 20",null,"FLASH 30 0xffffff 2",null,"TALKSLIDE x Niestety, było za późno na uratowanie Ziemi...",null,"TALKSLIDE x By przetrwać, rodzaj ludzki schronił się w podziemnych bunkrach zaprojektowanych, by trwać bez końca.",null,"TALKSLIDE x Zaplanowali sen do czasu, gdy Ziemia dojdzie do siebie.",null,"FLASH 30 0xffffff 1",null,"SLIDE 2","WAIT 20",null,"FLASH 30 0xffffff 2",null,"TALKSLIDE x Inni ludzie sądzili, że Ziemia nigdy nie wyzdrowieje.",null,"TALKSLIDE x Na pokładach wielkich statków kosmicznych wyruszyli w podróż z celem odnalezienia nowego domu wśród gwiazd.",null,"FLASH 60 0x000000 1","MUSIC silence",null,"TALKSLIDE x Od tej starożytnej wojny minęły wieki.",null,"WAIT 60",null,"FILM 1","SLIDEOFF","WAIT 60",null,"WAIT 30","GROUNDPLAYER","PLAYANIM GALE sleep",null,"FLASH 40 0x000000 2",null,"WAIT 60",null,"SOUND ufo_hover","SHAKE 1 30",null,"SHAKE 1 30","PLAYANIM GALE 0 flipped_false","JUMP GALE -2 1",null,"PLAYANIM GALE 0 flipped_true","WAIT 20",null,"PLAYANIM GALE 0 flipped_false","WAIT 20",null,"PLAYANIM GALE 0 flipped_true","WAIT 20",null,"FILM 0","CONTROL 1"; Linijka 8 z poprzednio wspomnianej wklejki public static var scene1:Array = KITER SCENE2","FILM 1","GROUNDPLAYER",null,"TALK Kiter Gale! Chodź tu!",null,"MOVE GALE 1 0 250 2",null,"PLAYANIM GALE banzai","WAIT 60",null,null,"JUMP KITER -1.5 1","TALK Kiter Zamierzałaś spać cały dzień?! #Kiter Ja się zajmuję gotowaniem, więc to ty masz przyprowadzić dzieciaki. #Kiter Wróć przed kolacją, bo dziś robię moją specjalność, _>>Udka Ropuchy!<<",null,"CLEAN SCENE2","GAMETIME 1","FILM 0"; Linijka 10 z poprzedniej wklejki public static var scene2:Array = KITER SCENE1","FILM 1","GROUNDPLAYER",null,"MOVE KITER idle47 idle47 1 1","TALK Gale! Chodź tu!",null,"MOVE GALE 1 0 170 -2 flipped",null,"PLAYANIM GALE banzai","WAIT 60",null,null,"JUMP KITER -1.5 1","TALK Kiter Zamierzałaś spać cały dzień?! #Kiter Ja się zajmuję gotowaniem, więc to ty masz przyprowadzić dzieciaki. #Kiter Wróć przed kolacją, bo dziś robię moją specjalność, _>>Udka Ropuchy!<<",null,"CLEAN SCENE1","GAMETIME 1","FILM 0"; Linijka 14 z poprzedniej wklejki public static var scene26:Array = GOLEM_HEAD1","FILM 1","GROUNDPLAYER","PLAYANIM GALE 0 flipped_false",null,"SNEAK_ITEM 25","PLACE GOLEM_HEAD1 1077 342","SOUND item_fanfare","FAKE_ITEM_GET Q Znalazłaś spadającą gwiazdę! ...___ Zaraz... to nie wygląda jak spadająca gwiazda! #Q To coś wygląda na głowę Golema. Jego kontrukcja wygląda inaczej i niepodobnie do niczego, co w życiu widziałaś. #Q Lepiej ją zabrać do Alexa!<< ____",null,"PLAYANIM GALE 0 flipped_false","CLEAN GOLEM_HEAD1","WAIT 30",null,"PLAYANIM GALE 0 flipped_true","FLASH 40 0x000000 1","WAIT 40","GAMETIME 5",null,"LOAD room_24",null,"RECAST GALE",null,"PLACE GALE 992 224",null,"GROUNDPLAYER",null,"FLASH 40 0x000000 2","FILM 0"; Linijka 16 public static var scene4:Array = GALE KID1 KID2 KID3","FILM 1","GROUNDPLAYER",null,"SOUND ufo_hover","SHAKE 1 60","WAIT 30",null,"JUMP KID1 -2 2","JUMP KID2 -2 3","JUMP KID3 -1.5 2","MOVE GALE 0 0 1 1","WAIT 75",null,"SOUND ufo_hover","SHAKE 1 60","WAIT 30",null,"JUMP KID1 -2 2","JUMP KID2 -2 3","JUMP KID3 -1.5 2","JUMP GALE -2 1","WAIT 75",null,"MOVEPROP UFO 755 194 1 1","SOUND ufo_hover","SHAKE 1 60","JUMP KID1 -2 9","JUMP KID2 -2 9","JUMP KID3 -1.5 9","JUMP GALE -2 2","WAIT 105",null,"FLASH 10 0xffffff 0","MOVEPROP UFO 719 194 1 2","SOUND ufo_zap 0.5 loop","SOUND ufo_hover","SHAKE 2 120","WAIT 35",null,"WAIT 35","JUMP KID1 -2 2","JUMP KID2 -2 2","JUMP KID3 -1.5 2","JUMP GALE -1 2",null,"WAIT 35","JUMP KID1 -2 2","JUMP KID2 -2 2","JUMP KID3 -1.5 2","JUMP GALE -1 2",null,"STOP_SOUND ufo_zap","SOUND ufo_hover","SHAKE 1 60","WAIT 105","MOVEPROP UFO 755 194 1 1",null,"FLASH 10 0xffffff 0","MOVEPROP UFO 719 194 1 2","SOUND ufo_zap 0.5 loop","SOUND ufo_hover","SHAKE 2 120","WAIT 35","JUMP KID1 -2 2","JUMP KID2 -2 2","JUMP KID3 -1.5 2","JUMP GALE -1 2",null,"WAIT 35","FLASH 10 0xffffff 0","JUMP KID1 -2 2","JUMP KID2 -2 2","JUMP KID3 -1.5 2","JUMP GALE -1 2",null,"WAIT 35","FLASH 10 0xffffff 0","JUMP KID1 -2 2","JUMP KID2 -2 2","JUMP KID3 -1.5 2","JUMP GALE -1 2",null,"STOP_SOUND ufo_zap","SOUND ufo_hover","SHAKE 1 60","WAIT 105","MOVEPROP UFO 719 194 1 1",null,"MOVEPROP UFO 719 144 1 1","SOUND ufo_hover 0.7","SHAKE .5 40","WAIT 105",null,"SOUND ufo_hover 0.4","SHAKE .2 20","WAIT 105",null,"SOUND ufo_hover 0.4","SHAKE .1 15","WAIT 105",null,"TALK Alex C_c_->>CO<<_>>TO<<_>>BYŁO?!<<",null,"TALK To coś przeleciało dokładnie nad naszą wioską...",null,"TALK Ella Babcia może być zagrożona!",null,"MOVE KID1 walk43 idle43 200 -3 flipped",null,"TALK Alex Zaczekajcie! Powinniśmy się trzymać razem!",null,"MOVE KID2 walk37 idle37 200 -3 flipped","MOVE KID3 walk5 idle5 200 -3 flipped",null,"CLEAN KID1 KID2 KID3 UFO","GAMETIME 6",null,"FILM 0"; Linijka 18 public static var scene5:Array = GOLEM_HEAD1 SHELBY REN ERNEST SETH LITA FELIX ELLIS AMANDA ELLA ALEX","FILM 1","GROUNDPLAYER",null,"JUMP REN -2 2","JUMP SHELBY -2 2","JUMP ELLIS -2 2","JUMP AMANDA -2 2","JUMP SETH -2 2","JUMP ERNEST -2 2","JUMP LITA -2 2","JUMP FELIX -2 2","JUMP ELLA -2 2",null,"MOVE GALE 0 0 1 -1 flipped","WAIT 30","JUMP ERNEST -2 2","JUMP LITA -2 2","JUMP FELIX -2 2","JUMP ELLA -2 2",null,"MOVE ALEX idle5 idle5 2 -2 flipped","WAIT 30","JUMP REN -2 2","JUMP SHELBY -2 2","JUMP ELLIS -2 2","JUMP AMANDA -2 2","JUMP SETH -2 2",null,"JUMP ERNEST -2 2","JUMP LITA -2 2","JUMP FELIX -2 2","JUMP ELLA -2 2","MOVE GALE 0 0 1 1","WAIT 30",null,"JUMP REN -2 2","JUMP SHELBY -2 2","JUMP ELLIS -2 2","JUMP AMANDA -2 2","JUMP SETH -2 2","MOVE ALEX idle5 idle5 2 -2","WAIT 30",null,"JUMP ERNEST -2 2","JUMP LITA -2 2","JUMP FELIX -2 2","JUMP ELLA -2 2","MOVE ALEX idle5 idle5 2 -2 flipped","WAIT 30",null,"JUMP REN -2 5","JUMP SHELBY -2 5","JUMP ELLIS -2 5","JUMP AMANDA -2 5","JUMP SETH -2 5","JUMP ERNEST -2 5","JUMP LITA -2 5","JUMP FELIX -2 5","JUMP ELLA -2 5","FLASH 60 0x000000 1",null,"WAIT 40","CLEAN SHELBY REN ERNEST SETH LITA FELIX ELLIS AMANDA ELLA",null,"PLACE GALE 972 306","PLACE ALEX 1030 304","WAIT 20",null,"FLASH 60 0x000000 2",null,"DIAL 2",null,"PLAYANIM GALE nod","WAIT 30",null,"PLAYANIM GALE 0","WAIT 25",null,"PLACE GOLEM_HEAD1 1001 304","SOUND place_item","WAIT 30","JUMP ALEX -2 1",null,"TALK Alex Widzę, że to nie kamień, tylko golem! ... _Gdzie jest jego reszta?",null,"MOVE ALEX walk5 idle5 30 1",null,"MOVE ALEX walk5 idle5 30 -1 flipped",null,"TALK Alex Mam teorię. Golem spadł w tym samym dniu, co to COŚ, co przyszło i zabrało wszystkich. Tak? #Alex A co, jeśli są jakoś ze sobą powiązane? Jeśli by jakiś ekspert do spraw Golemów na to spojrzał, może byśmy jakąś wskazówkę co się wszystkim stało!",null,"PLAYANIM GALE nod","WAIT 30",null,"PLAYANIM GALE 0","TALK Alex Szkoda, że zabrali Ruth. Ma bzika na tym punkcie",null,"DIAL 3",null,"TALK Alex Nie można stwierdzić, ile czasu zajmie ta wyprawa. Zostanę tu i postaram się mieć to wszystko pod kontrolą. #Alex Gdy wioska jest w takim stanie... Będziemy potrzebować każdej możliwej pomocy! #Alex Jeśli znajdziesz kogoś podczas swej podróży, kto zamierza pomóc, przyślij go tu.",null,"PLAYANIM GALE nod","WAIT 60",null,"PLAYANIM GALE 0","TALK Alex Fiuu... Nieźle się dziś styrałem. Trudno jest być dorosłym! #Alex Idę spać. Też powinnaś odpocząć.",null,"PLAYANIM GALE nod","FLASH 60 0x000000 1","MUSIC silence",null,"PLAYANIM GALE 0","SOUND inn_rest","HEAL","WAIT 260","CLEAN ALEX","CLEAN GOLEM_HEAD1","GAMETIME 8",null,"MUSIC town2","FLASH 60 0x000000 2","PLACE GALE 1718 385","PLAYANIM GALE sleep","FILM 0"; 20 public static var scene6:Array = MAKO PUKI1","FILM 1","GROUNDPLAYER","MUSIC silence",null,"TALK ????? No dalej, Puki! No jedz... _Zjedz i zostaniesz duży i silny i pokonasz inne Puki! #????? Dobra trawa! Dobra! Widzisz! Dobra!",null,"MUSIC among_friends","PLAYANIM MAKO idle18 flipped_false","WAIT 30",null,"TALK ????? Na co się patrzysz? Idź sobie! Nic tu nie ma!",null,"PLAYANIM MAKO idle18 flipped_true","WAIT 30",null,"JUMP MAKO -3 1",null,"PLAYANIM MAKO idle18 flipped_false","WAIT 20",null,"TALK ????? Zaraz, chwilunia... _ Gale?! Czy to ty?! Czy to naprawdę ty?!","MOVE MAKO walk18 idle18 50 2",null,"PLAYANIM GALE 0 flipped_false","WAIT 30",null,"PLAYANIM GALE 0 flipped_true","WAIT 30",null,"DIAL 4",null,"PLAYANIM MAKO idle18 flipped_true","WAIT 20",null,"PLAYANIM MAKO idle18 flipped_false","WAIT 20",null,"PLAYANIM MAKO idle18 flipped_true","WAIT 20",null,"PLAYANIM MAKO idle18 flipped_false","WAIT 20",null,"JUMP MAKO -3 1",null,"PLAYANIM MAKO cry18",null,"TALK Lisa MUSISZ MI POMÓC!!! #Lisa Szukanie mojego szczęścia niesamowicie zawiodło! #Lisa I\'m in so much debt, I was forced to become an indentured servant! Mam okropne długi, zmuszono mnie do zostania zobowiązaną kontraktem służącą!",null,"WAIT 60","MOVE PUKI1 walk15 idle15 65 1",null,"TALK Lisa Po prostu chcę wrócić do domu!!!",null,"JUMP MAKO -3 1","PLAYANIM MAKO mad18 flipped_true","WAIT 20","TALK Lisa >Idźcie sobie!","SHAKE 1 60","SOUND slap_angry","MOVE PUKI1 walk15 idle15 150 -2.5 flipped",null,"CLEAN PUKI1","PLAYANIM MAKO cry18 flipped_false",null,"TALK Lisa Tęsknię za tobą_ i resztą!",null,"PLAYANIM GALE nod","WAIT 30",null,"PLAYANIM GALE banzai","WAIT 60",null,"PLAYANIM GALE 0","PLAYANIM MAKO idle18","WAIT 30",null,"TALK Lisa Sniff... _C-co? _Pomożesz mi? #Lisa Dzięki, ale... _Nie sądzę, byś wiedziała, jak wielkie mam długi.",null,"PLAYANIM GALE nod","WAIT 45",null,"PLAYANIM GALE banzai","WAIT 60",null,"TALK Lisa Cóż... _Skoro nalegasz. Nie chcę być ciężarem.",null,"PLAYANIM MAKO idle18 flipped_true","TALK Lisa Mój _/'szef/' mieszka w willi obok. #Lisa Pójdź tam i przemów mu do rozumu!",null,"GAMETIME 9","FILM 0"; Poprawka wersji Smk (linijka 72) public static var scene31:Array = ORBIT","FILM 1","GROUNDPLAYER","PLAYANIM GALE 0 flipped_false","PLACE ORBIT 592 416",null,"MOVE ORBIT walk20 idle20 40 2",null,"JUMP ORBIT -3 1","TALK Billy Aha! Wiedziałem! #Billy Gale, wiesz co to!? #Billy To Adam!",null,"PLAYANIM ORBIT idle20 flipped_true","WAIT 20",null,"TALK Billy Adam jest kodem istoty obcej użytej do stworzenia Feniksowych broni! #Billy ... _Przypuszczam, że powinienem właściwie wytłumaczyć czym są Feniksowe Bronie.",null,"FLASH 60 0xffffff 1",null,"FILM 0","MUSIC cutscene","SLIDE 6","WAIT 20",null,"FLASH 120 0xffffff 2",null,"TALKSLIDE x Pokolenia temu, _Podczas Wielkiej Wojny, _nasi przodkowie odkryli Adama zakopanego głęboko w Ziemi.",null,"TALKSLIDE x Z tego co mogli powiedzieć, to musiał wylądować awaryjnie tutaj przed rozpoczęciem nowoczesnej cywilizacji!",null,"TALKSLIDE x Ale obcy był świetnie zachowany!",null,"TALKSLIDE x Zatem naukowcy prowadzili swe badania i, ku ich uciesze, _odkryli,że Adam ma wiele niezwykłych i silnych właściwości.",null,"TALKSLIDE x To by było, gdyby Adam jeszcze żył!",null,"FILM 1","FLASH 60 0x000000 1",null,"WAIT 10","SLIDEOFF","MUSIC silence",null,"TALK Billy Poprzez późniejsze eksperymenty genetyczne, zaczęli tworzyć nowe formy życia bazujące na genomie Adama. #Billy Najsilniejsze twory powstałe z eksperymentów na Adamie są tym, co znamy teraz jako Feniksowe Bronie.",null,"FLASH 60 0x000000 2",null,"TALK Billy Jeśli to tu Adam jest przechowywany, _Feniksy muszą być blisko!",null,"MOVE ORBIT walk20 idle20 40 -2 flipped",null,"CLEAN ORBIT","GAMETIME 50","FILM 0";